Customers store and access sensitive information over the Internet with increasing frequency. Despite the increasing strength of security protocols used by customers to access this data, certain security vulnerabilities are still subject to exploitation. One more common type of attack is cross-site reference forgery (CSRF) in which a customer inadvertently initiates an unintended transaction on the secure host by interacting with content (such as a link) hosted by a third-party attacker. Businesses and customers would benefit from further protection against such attacks.